<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973076">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc'>Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Im not crying you're crying, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, this is very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last time I will tell you that this is very very sad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren didn’t care much for the rain. There was always a graying look to the clouds and it always made him sad. They reminded him of Levi. Levi’s storm grey eyes. Anything that resembled that grey made Eren want to do nothing more than curl up and sleep. But the rain just kept coming. It had been six years but the rain would continue to come. Sometimes the rain would leave shadows on the white walls of the apartment and Eren would just be angry and sad all over again. He would thrash and cry. Sometimes he smashed dishes or threw books and he would just break down all over again.</p>
<p>Nobody knows quite what it’s like to lose your husband. Not the way Eren did. At least that’s what he told himself. Mikasa argued with him saying it was time for him to move on. Maybe even start dating again. But Eren pointed out that she wouldn’t have been okay with “getting back out there” if Jean had passed and that shut her up rather quickly. But staring at the rain now reminded Eren of something he hadn’t thought of in a long time.</p>
<p>“Eren?” “Hmm?” Levi sat in the hospital bed limply and weakly stroked Eren’s hair as he laid it in Levi’s lap.</p>
<p>“Eren when I die-” Eren sat up quickly.</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to die.”</p>
<p>“Eren shut up. I’m going to die so stop trying to pretend I won’t.” Eren sat silent, tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to stop living, you understand?” Eren let out a strangled sound.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair!” Eren cried. Levi’s face sunk. It killed him to see Eren like this.</p>
<p>“That’s life Eren. Whether it’s fair of not, it’s happening. So you have to just keep- just move on.” Levi placed his thin, white hand on Eren’s cheek. “It’ll be okay you know.”</p>
<p>But Levi had been wrong. It still wasn’t okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>